Dulce bebé
by weareinthenirvana
Summary: Sesshomaru regresa con Rin después de varios años debido a sus sentimientos que va más allá a 'esa simple niña'. Rin encuentra un humano abandonado, un bebé y ella decide ser responsable de este.
1. Chapter 1

** Capitulo 1: **

** Volver con Sesshomaru.**

** Por xMyFantasiesWorld **  
**Aclaración: Tengo mala redacción y puntuación, perdón los errores. **

Rin observó a Sango y luego desvió la mirada hacia la luna, llevó sus manos al corazón y dejó escapar un suspiro.  
Sabía que Sesshomaru se haría presente pronto y la azabache estaba decidida. Hace más de 10 años un poderoso Youkai salvó su vida y al llegar a los quince, pasando tiempo con él sus sentimientos fueron siendo cada vez más intensos. Ya tenía veintitrés, estaba segura de poder decir el amor que sentía por su guardián. A pesar de haber llegado a los doce con el demonio éste a pesar de dejarla con la sacerdotisa no rompía su promesa de visitarla.  
Cuando la muchacha se desataba el kimono la cazadora colocó una mano sobre su hombro y la hizo girar.  
La seriedad era plena en su rostro, pero la chica corrió hacia él como si aún fuese esa niña pequeña.  
—¡Sesshomaru-sama!  
La de cabellos lizos observó al albino incrédula; Rin era tan alegre y estaba perdida en el de iris doradas, y el idiota jamás lo notaba.  
—¡Jaken-sama! -Gritó la de ojos cafés mientras se bajaba hacia el pequeño y lo apretó contra su pecho.  
—¿Vas a entrar? -Preguntó la otra muchacha.  
—Sí.  
La chica miró a su guardían y separó sus labios para dar una orden:  
—Den un paseo en el pueblo, desde que Kaede-sama falleció a cambiado bastante.  
—¿Estás sola?  
—Estoy temporalmente con Sango-oneesan  
—Después hablaremos, Rin.  
Asintió y se desató el kimono a frentes de Sesshomaru y se giró para bajarse el atuendo.  
El Youkai quedo embobado, no despegaba su vista en las curvas de su cuerpo y sus piernas largas, era perfecta y desde que cumplió los dieciocho lo había notado. Observó a Rin entrar al agua, fascinado se quería acercar, había deseado a esa humana más que a nadie era SU diosa, no podía esperar para darle la gran noticia.  
Jaken apareció a su lado.  
—Señor...  
—Vete.  
Las chicas escucharon un ruido y se alarmaron.  
—Shhh! Jaken. Vamos.  
Se escabulleron rápidamente y al estar lejos el sirviente se atrevió a decir:  
—Sesshomaru-sama usted está interesado en la pequeña…  
No respondió solo lo intimidó con la mirada.  
—No puedo dejar aquí a Rin, sin Kaede… debe volver conmigo.  
—Piensa pedirle…

Sesshomaru y Jaken quedaron a un lado del río esperando a que las humanas salieran.  
Al ver a su inocente joven con un kimono blanco con detalles morados quedo perplejo.  
—Preciosa -susurró consiguiendo que no se escucharan sus palabras.  
—¿Quería hablar conmigo, Sesshomaru-sama?  
El demonio se colocó a su lado y guió el camino.  
Llegaron a un lugar encerrado por los árboles.  
La zagala se apoyó en la roca al igual que su guardián.  
—Estás en mucho peligro aquí sin Kaede... Rin, estoy dispuesto a volver a protegerte, acepta volver conmigo.  
—Yo…  
—Nos vamos hoy a la noche. - Y así el demonio dio por hecho que volvería a ser suya.  
—Pero…  
—Es tu decisión, Rin. Eres una hembra completa ya puedes decidir por ti.  
—Sesshomaru-sama… -Dijo sonrojándose. -No lo sé…yo…hay bastante cambios en mí.  
—Llega a tu punto.  
—Desde mis quince años yo- La joven fue interrumpida por su superior.  
—¡Rin-chan! Oh ahí estás. Kagome a llegado con su hijo e Inuyasha y quiere verte.  
—¿Se-Sessho-maru - sa…sama?  
—Vamos

Ahí estaba su cuñada con un hijo en los brazos y su medio-hermano.  
A la chica le brillaron los ojos.  
—¡Kagome-Oneesan!, ¡Inuyasha-Oniisan! -se acercó a ellos y le dio un afectuoso abrazo.  
Sesshomaru observaba desde lejos.  
—Y supongo que esta delicia debe de ser Juku.  
—Así es -Le sonrió la recién madre. -¿Quieres cargarlo? Necesito un descanso.  
—¡Por supuesto! -recibió al pequeño en brazos cargándolo a la perfección.  
Alzo al crió mientras lo observaba jugueteando, le dio un beso en su cabecita y lo dejó bajo de ella en el pasto, tomó sus manos y las besó, le hizo cosquillas y lo observó llena de ternura.  
El demonio observaba la escena, la muchacha era perfecta, con esto estaba claro que sería buena madre.  
Las manitas de Juku posaron en sus pechos y empezó a lloriquear.  
—Shhhh…debe de tener hambre.  
—Humm tu puedes amamantar.  
—¡Kagome!  
—Tranquila no me gustaría la idea tampoco.  
El youkai se extraño ¿Amamantar? ¿Por qué? Si la chiquilla es virgen ¿No?  
—¡Rin! -La llamó al instante preocupado  
Sabía lo que venía, le pasó el niño a su amiga y fue a enfrentar la verdad.  
Se apartaron a estar solos.  
—¿No eres virgen?  
—Yo…  
—¿Cómo te atreves?  
—Es que…  
—Eres aún muy niña -La interrumpió por última vez.  
Las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y habló al fin.  
—¿Recuerda cuando se ausentó mucho tiempo? La última vez…  
Este asintió  
—Unos bandidos asaltaron la aldea…estaba durmiendo cuando sentí a alguien entrar, me desperté…Sango & Miroku estaban fuera…se desnudó frente de mí y me encerró en sus brazos…y yo no…no quería… hace dos meses la niña nació muerta.  
—Rin…  
—Me hizo mucho daño… Estaba dispuesta a cuidarla…  
Después de eso la de ojos cafés abrió la cabaña de invitados y acomodó dos alfombras.  
—¿A que hora partimos mañana? -Preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
—Voy por ti a tu vivienda.  
La de cabellos negros entró con Miroku & su esposa  
—Le haz dicho la verdad…  
—Mañana me largo. Me voy con mi amo.  
Estos dos se miraron sorpresivos y devolvieron la vista en la muchacha.

Al día Rin se despertó sobre un animal.  
—¿Eh? -Levantó la mirada y vio a sus guardianes dándole la espalda.  
—Pe-pero…  
—Pequeña Rin -Se giró el pequeño.- Haz despertado. Mi amo no quería despertarla.  
—¡Señor Sessho…! -Fue interrumpida por éste mismo al verlo virar.  
La mirada fría era como si una flecha la atravesara, bajó la vista decidida a ignorarlo.  
Pasaron todo el día en silencio, nadie cruzó palabras con el otro, la verdad el albino estaba bastante preocupado por la ausencia de alegría por parte de su humana.  
La noche cayó sobre ellos con una lluvia de estrellas.  
—Descansaremos aquí. -Espetó el de ojos dorados.  
Jaken y Ah-Un se detuvieron, Sesshomaru fue hacia la bestia y se vio derretido ante la atractiva hembra, acarició su cabeza y la cargó en sus brazos, éste se recargó en un árbol y a ésta la recostó sobre sus piernas colocando su cola brindándole calor.

Un llanto.  
Era un sueño.  
No.

La de cabello negro abrió los ojos.  
El sonido aún era presente aún.  
Se levantó sin tomarle importancia su posición con éste.  
Siguió el ruido cada vez que se acercaba más. Apartó unas ramas.  
Un bebé.  
Un humano


	2. Chapter 2

Sorprendida volteó la cabeza y luego la volvió. Se acercó a la bebé y la observó detalladamente.  
Recién nacido de seguro. Se hallaba totalmente desnuda, sin mantas.  
Nada.  
Sin pensarlo lo tomó en sus brazos mientras lloraba, se quitó el kimono, posó a la chica bajo su seno y ésta lo tomó bebiendo leche desesperadamente.  
Acariciaba la coronilla con pocos cabellos negros de la niña, sus ojos grises penetraron su alma al minuto de mirarla.  
Sus sentimientos se desataron y sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.  
El demonio levantó los párpados. El sol todavía se escondía por la luna. El silencio dominaba esa noche. Bajó los ojos, ¿Rin? Su aroma era fresco, aún estaba cerca podía olerla. ¿Cómo no se percató que la muchacha se fue entre la noche?  
Algo preocupado se puso de pie y siguió su olfato. Era lo más fácil.  
Después de buscar un pequeño rato llegó a su fin.  
Sus iris ámbar se fijaron en la zagala para luego llevarse una sorpresa; su torso totalmente descubierto y un crío en sus brazos al cual estaba dándole alimento.  
Noto los ojos cafés cristalinos y rojos allí fue cuando decidió salir.  
El demonio murmuró el nombre de la chica para llamar su atención.  
La pelinegra se cubrió el busto y mantuvo sus ojos en la pequeña.  
— Y ese… -Quiso decir algo pero ésta lo interrumpió.  
— Está…sola, pensé…estaba llorando…tenía hambre.  
El de cabellos plateados observó con frialdad a las humanas y se dio una media vuelta.  
— ¿Por qué lo estabas tú?  
Y luego de hacer la pregunta siguió caminando decidido volver a partir.  
No soltó a la bebé, a pesar de empezar a sentirse enferma la llevó en sus brazos sin prestar la mínima atención a las preguntas del ser verde o las vistas de su amo.  
Se durmió. Era hermosa.  
Nuevamente soltó una lágrima y besó su cabecita.  
El yokai estaba nervioso, no soportaba verla llorar.  
Se colocó a su frente.  
No levanto la mirada.  
Le arrebató a la de iris grises de los brazos y esta subió la mirada alarmada a punto de gemir.  
—Tranquila, la cargaré por ti. Ve y duerme en Ah-Un. Casi no dormiste anoche.  
La muchacha lo observó extrañada y agradeció a su señor.  
Era bastante anormal que él se portara tan gentil.  
Después de tener intentos fallidos de descanso rompió el silencio.  
Jadeó un poco al abrir los ojos, no se sentía del todo bien y notó que Sesshomaru la observaba preocupado.  
— Estoy bien -Lo tranquilizó- con un dolor de cabeza nada más.  
Rin viendo como este tenía a la criatura mal alzada se lo quitó de los brazos de inmediato y este quedó helado.  
— Tenemos que hablar.  
Sentía que el mundo le caía encima, le exigiría dejar a la pequeña.  
Así el tiempo se detuvo.  
— Tu quieres-  
— Si la bebé se va yo igual -Dejó escapar antes de que el macho pudiera articular la frase siguiente.  
Rió. Explotó en risa.  
Rin enfurecida, gritó.  
No lo había escuchado reír jamás ¿A qué se debía?  
— No. Nunca. Decía que si quisieras amamantar al niño nada más me dijeras así podría acompañarte por si algo sucede -Observó como esta le dedicó una mirada de soslayo -Claro respetaría tu privacidad. Es por si algún ser apareciera, no es conveniente que una hembra este al desnudo expuesta.  
— ¿Se toma tan a la ligera que se nos sume otro humano?  
— Si tu lo quieres…  
— Está diferente, ¿Qué bicho le picó?

Llantos y llantos, Sesshomaru ya estaba harto al igual que Rin, las palabras de su sirviente lo tenían igual por lo que obligó a que se retirara. Extrañamente el Youkai estiró las manos hacía la bebé y la chica sin decir nada la dejó en sus brazos.  
La mecía con cuidado y susurraba una canción solo para los oídos de la pequeña y al notar que ya callaba esbozó una poco notable sonrisa (menos que la mona lisa) y la alzó hacia arriba envuelta en las mantas mientras la hacia reír, la chica mayor lo miraba encantada, le encantaba ese demonio, lo único que deseaba era probar sus labios.  
La azabache se acercó y la otra mujercita tomó su dedo y jugaba mientras observaba al albino atentamente.  
— Al parecer le agrada, Sesshomaru-Sama. -Sonrió.

Se miraban a los ojos, no podían despegarse y el amo la tomó de la cintura y la acercó más a él.  
La tenía a milímetros de su boca, la respiración de ésta chocaba contra su cuello, lo que dificultaba que este pudiese respirar tranquilo, se puso a la altura y rozó sus labios tomándola de la cintura deseoso de más  
Cuando la iba a besar escuchó una risa inocente a la vez la interrupción de Jaken y maldijo en voz baja para luego golpearon y decirle "Te dije que te fueras" la de ojos cafés aún no reaccionaba, ¿Acaso la iba a besar?

Continuará :)

Gommen, sé que está muy cortito, traté de mejorar mis errores, pero aún está flojo en redacción.  
Empecé a escribir en blog, es de categoría romántico y sobrenatural si es posible sigan el blog:  
También empecé otra aquí (Es categoría M) Se llama "Odio al Amor" y es de Sesshomaru & Rin.  
Bueno eso es Todo  
Un beso y Abrazo  
Belén-chan :)  
PD: No actualizaré hasta finales de Febrero, me iré al sur y me quiero concentrar con el otro fic pero les juro llegar con tipo-maratón


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

**Advertencias: Provocación sexual y Flashback de Rin sobre el momento de violación. Todo eso lo pondré en negrita así quien desea se lo salta.**

_**"El castillo de Sesshomaru"**_

Ya llevaban dos meses con la chica por lo que la responsable decidió llamarle Sakura debido a las rosadas flores que caían anticipadas de la primavera.  
Las nubes grises tapaban el sol y el viento helado enfriaba la piel de la muchacha que llevaba a la pequeña en sus brazos, no le daba importancia hasta que notó una delgada gota cayó en el rostro de la niña.  
Elevó su rostro hacia el cielo para asegurarse y dada su mala suerte la lluvia comenzó a aumentar.  
Preocupada tapó el semblante de ésta.  
Sesshomaru la observó de soslayo y se acercó a ella.  
— Rin... —La llamó sin mirarla.  
Ésta extrañada se giró hacia el amo.  
— Ven aquí, deja a la humana con Jaken. — Dijo con seriedad en su voz, naturalmente.  
Siguió su orden y le entrego la cría al sirviente se su señor.  
Sin decir nada el daiyoukai tomó a la hembra de las caderas y la atrajo hacia sí, la envolvió en su cola y le ordenó al ser verde despegar en Ah-Un.  
Al alejarse de la tierra se abrazó con fuerza al demonio.  
Sintió su aroma al estar tan cerca, y se sonrojó al notar lo bien que se sentía.  
No dijo nada ni siquiera hasta llegar al palacio.  
Al entrar Rin apreció los colores, las formas, todo se veía frágil y ella temía porque era muy torpe.  
Se formó una pasarela de youkais y criaturas sobrenaturales ante el inuyoukai a la vez que su fiel siervo llegó a su lado, la humana al percatarse le arrebató a "su bebé" y siguió tímida al amo del castillo.  
Caminó hasta chocar con su espalda.  
— Sesshomaru — Espetó con tono frío una mujer de cabello plateado.  
Rin reconoció a la madre del de orbes doradas.  
La señaló con una mirada repugnante.  
— Ha sido tocada por otro humano. Es impura. — Acusó. — y no he olfateado tu esencia en ella. Ese bebé...  
— A ti eso no te importa — Le interrumpió tajantemente.  
Una mujer salió por detrás del asiento en el que estaba Irasue*  
Era hermosa, ojos esmeralda, su cabellera anaranjada y un traje rojo provocador, lo dejaba caer debajo de sus hombros y dejando ver una larga pierna que era la entrada a mostrar aún más.  
La pelinegra parecía asombrada por la belleza de la nueva "señorita" a diferencia del macho que la encontraba vulnerable por mostrar tanto solo para llamar la atención.  
— Ella es Haruhi, es la perfecta youkai para ser tu esposa.  
Haruhi miró a los recién llegados he hizo una reverencia, se aproximó a su prometido y besó su mano.  
La tensión se podía sentir en el aire, Sesshomaru había cortado el beso al sentir los labios de la de su misma especie sobre su piel apartándola con brusquedad.  
— No seas testarudo hijo, esta insignificante y débil humana no podrá corresponderte — La miró a los ojos y reveló — a no ser que resista la prueba para ser digna de un demonio completo. Ah, te haz rebajado como lo hizo tu padre, eres tan cobarde como él. — Y volvió a la colorina — Se quedará aquí en una de las tantas habitaciones y yo me iré.  
— ¿Por qué quieres que tenga una mujer? — Inquirió.  
— Necesito un heredero — Miró a su acompañante femenino y se levantó para marcharse.  
El momento era bastante incomodo, Rin notaba como Haruhi inspeccionaba su cuerpo el cual no se comparaba con el de ella. Se intimidaba, sabía que causaba desprecio.  
En la hora de la cena nadie separó los labios, solo eran las miradas fulminadoras.  
El demonio escoltó a su secreta amada a su habitación.  
— Rin... haz descansado muy poco, déjame a la niña, puede quedar a mi cuidado esta noche  
— Es muy amable, Sesshomaru-sama — Se sentó en la cama — Pero antes le daré de comer...  
Se descubrió el busto sin importarle la presencia del varón y la chica tomó de su pecho derecho para beber.  
Él quedó impresionado, no le pidió se retirara y no se sentía excitado al verla así como hubiera sido lo natural.  
Se sentó a su lado clavando su mirada en la chiquilla.  
Parecía madre legitima, tanto amor tan solo en dos meses...  
Cuando la apartó de su seno y se la entregó para poder subirse el ropaje.  
La volvió a alzar y se la acomodó cuidadosamente.  
Se colocó de pie, sin decir nada dejó sola a la zagala quien se dejó caer en el lecho.  
Al llegar a su cuarto se acostó con Sakura frente suyo.  
— Te quiere demasiado. Creo que mi madre tiene razón he caído como mi padre — Dejó escapar una risa burlona — pero fue un idiota, no hizo lo debido.  
Sonrió maliciosamente a la vez que veía la puerta abrirse.  
— Sesshomaru-sama...  
— ¿Qué quieres? — Gruño observándola a los ojos.  
— Yo puedo ayudarlo a olvidar a esa humana.  
No dijo nada.  
La ojis-esmeralda se sentó en sus piernas mientras unió sus labios **y se bajaba el escote.**  
Rin se preocupó por la niña y salió de sus aposentos.  
Entreabrió para ver si estaban dormidos pero...  
Desnuda, ¿a caso su amo era tan repugnante para hacerlo en frente de una cría?  
Enojada y con los ojos empapados dio un paso atrás.  
La lanzó contra el suelo y estalló:  
— ¡Vete mierda! — Rin pudo escuchar — ¿Quién te crees? Cortesana asquerosa, eres una basura no te vuelvas a aparecer.  
Aterrada se levantó y corrió fuera.  
— Rin, ¿por qué lloras?  
Asomó su cabeza con la mirada baja.  
— Yo... No es nada. — Se giró — descanse.  
Sin que ésta se diera cuenta, el peliplateado estaba detrás de ella.  
— No te atrevas a mentirme — Le susurró apretando sus labios contra su oído. — Te molestó ver a esa estúpida youkai así, ¿no?  
— Si será su esposa, es lo más normal, es preciosa... pero no delante de Sakura.  
Con la última palabra se retiró a un paso acelerado.  
Con lágrimas se recostó en la cama. Ella no podía estar con su amo, él necesita a una inuyoukai que cumpla todos los requisitos.  
Se quitó su atuendo y se paró delante de un espejo.  
"Se cumplió un año" — pensó poniendo su mano sobre su vientre. Flashback  
(13 Meses atrás)  
Las llamas recorrían casi toda la aldea, se había llevado a gente inocente y en eso ladrones saqueaban las cabañas, yo tomaba un arco y varias flechas pero al intentar salir un hombre de aspecto amenazador se interpuso en mi camino, me empujó hacia dentro, estaba armado con una cuchilla,** se quitó el pantalón y me desvistió mientras yo trataba de resistirme. Traté de hacerle daño con mis flechas pero se me hizo imposible, me arrebató mi única defensa y mientras dibujaba un camino con su arma sobre mi piel me penetró con fuerza una y otra vez golpeándome sobre las marcas que me dejó y en el rostro. **solo sé que desperté adolorida en los brazos de Inuyasha que me trasladaba a su vivienda junto con Kagome.

Fin Flashback.  
Ya era tarde, se despertó con la fría brisa de la mañana, no debía de haber dejado la ventana abierta la noche anterior. Preocupada se levantó de su lecho, salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la de el demonio, tocó con suavidad, nadie respondió.  
Abrió la puerta con cuidado y entró esperando no despertarlo. Apreció la hermosa imagen que tenía delante, el youkai dormía de lado encerrado a la bebé en sus brazos contra sí, mientras ésta parecía que se durmió mirándolo eran como padre e hija.  
Decidió girarse para retirarse, pero esa voz la detuvo pronunciando su nombre.  
Se volvió a este y lo vio sentado en la cama.  
—Sabes que si quiera me tenté a tocarla. — Le aseguró.  
Forzó una sonrisa y se acercó para tomar a chiquilla.  
La sostuvo del brazo y la tuvo de frente.  
— Te lo juro, así que deja de actuar con esos celos irritantes.  
¿Celos? ¿Quién se creía?  
Molesta se soltó del agarré y alzó a su niña. Se la quitó, la dejó donde mismo y  
volteó a Rin sosteniendo sus brazos por encima de la cabeza.  
— Eres muy testaruda — Rozó sus colmillos contra su cuello y bajó hasta su hombro descubriéndola de su ropa y presionó en su blanca piel haciéndola sangrar y gritar, antes de que pudiese decir algo, juntó sus labios sin presión y perdiendo su auto control profundizó el beso, la pelinegra jadeó mientras daba la pasada abriendo su boca y éste introdujo su lengua, dio una leve mordida en su labio desquitó su espera sin alejarse.  
Se separó y se quitó de encima.  
La respiración de la de ojos marrón era agitada y sin vueltas al levantarse lo apreció con la mirada mientras que éste con su fría actitud la desvió.  
No dijo nada, tomó a Sakura y salió encontrándose con Haruhi.

Continuará...

**Irasue* : No estoy segura si así se llamaba la madre de Sesshomaru, pero así se llamará en mi fic**

Nota de la autora:

_Hola! Gracias a todos quienes leen este fic, en realidad se los agradezco, perdónenme por todas mis faltas: Ortográfica, Redacción y mis demoras para subir, sé que les prometí maratón, pero mi imaginación no me dio, lo siento... _

_Les quería avisar que el fic tendrá LEMON, fue de ultimo minuto... haré lo mismo que hice aquí, lo subrayo, pongo en negrita y cursiva para que nadie lea lo que no deseé, el fic tendrá unos pocos capítulos más tip capítulos. _

_Bueno les molesto con una cosita más: _

_Creo que ya lo mencioné, pero subo una novela a blog:_

perfectshyness . blogspot . com

_por favor pásense, un beso, hasta el próximo capítulo (No habrá tanta demora esta vez)_

_Belén _


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**"El amor es más que una palabra"**

— ¿Qué hacias aquí?  
— Vi-Vine po-por mi-mi bebé.  
La colorina notó sangre en su hombro y le bajó el atuendo en un rapido movimiento y dio una ironica risa.  
— Puta, lo sospechaba.  
El demonio oyó el insulto y en menos de un segundo llegó tomando a la youkai del cuello clavándo sus uñas.  
— Puta eres, vete YA de aquí o estás muerta.  
Asustada se dejó caer y se largó más apresurada de lo que pensó.  
— ¿Te hizo algo?  
Negó con la cabeza.  
— Eres sin-  
— ¡Sí!  
Sesshomaru la miró de reojo y dio la mediavuelta, sintió una mano de la joven abrazarlo y su cabeza apegada a su espalda.  
— Gr-Gracias pero p-perdió a su pro-metida p-por mí.  
— No digas estupideces. — Así la dejó sola en el pasillo, el corazón le estaba por estallar.

Irasue apretaba sus puños mientras observaba desaprovación a la peliroja, ¿Qué debía hacer? Su terco hijo no se separaría de esa tonta humana.  
Sonrío con una idea en la cabeza, no dejaría que su único hijo termine como su padre.

La pelinegra mecía a la pequeña en sus brazos con la mínima esperanza de que acallara sus lloriqueos.  
Alimento, juegos o descanso, no quería nada. Estaba nerviosa, mañana partirían y el youkai de seguro querría dormir.  
Sin preambulos la puerta se abrió y ahí con la mirada inexpresiba se paró a su lado.  
Le arrebató a la bebé y la habitación quedó en silencio, solo atinó a susurrar una tímida disculpa a la vez que éste se sentaba en el lecho y miraba esos ojos color chocolate que brillaban con la compañía de una radiante sonrisa que lo contemplaba como si fuese kami, pero era todo lo contrario.  
La chica recordaba a Sesshomaru en distintas situaciones, es verdad que nunca le permitió verle en una pelea a matar, pero podía imaginárselo con un aire ganador, lo vio enojado, hasta preocupado pero Sakura era la segunda humana a la cual le brindaba atención la primera había sido... ella misma.  
Una imagen atravesó su cabeza, los labios dulces sobre los suyos, la forma en la que la dominaba podría haber hecho lo que le dijera.  
Envobada volviendo a sentirlo susurró su nombre y dejó escapar un suspiro.  
cuando despertó de su sueño se avergonzó al notar como el demonio la miraba.  
— Cargo a Sakura... — Espetó acercándose — Ven mi amor. —La tomó en sus brazos a la vez que sintió unos rodearla.  
La voz del youkai le ordenaba con los labios pegados en su oreja decir lo que pensaba.  
Se retorció y se alejó dejándolo sorprendido con la vista que le daba; se estaba bajando el kimono con una terrible lentitud, se detuvo hasta el nacer de sus pechos, limitando solo ver una mordedura en el hombro y comenzó:  
— ¿Qué pienso? ¡Por kami! Si me va a ignorar ¿por qué me marca? ¿Tan posecibo es? — Espetó enojada.  
solo la miró perplejo por su cambio de ánimo.  
— Sube tu kimono — Ordenó tan frío como siempre.  
"Sube tu kimono" Rin colérica le quitó a la niña que rompió en llanto y se fue del cuarto dejándo solo al demonio.  
Las lágrimas esta vez caían por sus ojos, ¡Estúpido Sesshomaru! De seguro tiene que pensar en otras cosas mejores que el amor.  
Salió del castillo con rapidez y éste no se quedó de brazos cruzados, cuando la chica se encontraba poco lejos ddecidió salir a por ella.  
Sin cesar su dolor y su rabia pegó un grito lo que atrayó a un joven demonio.  
Se giró ¿quién era ese chico? Su negro cabello caía sobre sus hombros y sus colmillos sobresalian de su boca.  
Asustada retrocedió con la niña pero este solo dijo:  
— Tranquila, no te haré daño, no soy vil. Me llamo Gotten.  
— Soy Rin...—Susurró desconfiada pero al ver inocente sonrisa hizo lo mismo.  
— ¿Es tuya?  
Negó con la cabeza a medida que se acercaba.  
— Algo así, no es legitima, pero la cuido como si lo fuera.  
Se alejaron bastante mientras hablaban pasando mínimo dos horas sin permitir silencio.

El ambarino ya estaba muy preocupado, ¿dónde fue a parar la mocosa? La llamaba y rastreaba pero nada.  
Hasta que oyó una risa.  
Corrió hacia el lugar, la castigaría por ser tan caprichosa...  
Pero vio algo que lo hizo enfurecer aún más.  
Hablaba felizmente con un estúpido youkai.  
Decidió intervenir.  
Una interrupción la hizo alejarse a la vez que unas manos se tornaban en su cintura. — ¿Qué hace aquí?  
— Es bastante tarde, ve a dormir.  
— ¡No quiero volver! — Le gritó tratando de soltarse, pero fue inútil, la tomó de las piernas y la elevó consigo.  
Ahí estaba Gotten extrañado con lo que acababa de presenciar, pero una maliciosa curvas en los labios se plasmó en su cara.  
— Rin... Señora Irasue pronto esa humana será mía. El demonio la trata como a un insignificante animal  
—No te confies...

El odio la invadia mientras fulminaba a el youkai con la mirada, pero el primero en separar los labios fue éste.  
— ¿Quién era él?  
— ¿Por qué le importa? — Preguntó a la vez — Un DESCONOCIDO. Me lo encontré ahí nada más.  
— Te lanzas a cualquiera, ¿no? Espetó con la mirada fija, ninguna respuesta se escapó de sus labios, no más que una bofetada.  
Salió del cuarto y se encerró en el suyo.  
El demonio quedó sorprendido de la reacción de Rin.  
A la mañana siguiente la luz penetró el cristal que daban la bienvenida al cuarto de la azabache.  
Sus ojos se abrieron mojados escuchando una risita inocente se volteó y lo vio a él y al medio la chiquilla.  
parecía una familia.  
— ¿Qué hace aquí? — Preguntó tan severa como su amo.  
Sesshomaru se acercó a cara con SU hembra y con una caricia en su rostro consigo que su rostro se sonrojara.  
— Eres tan...  
— Idiota, Malgenio, estúpida, bo-  
— Hermosa — Le corrigió con la novedad de estar serio aún.  
— Siento... — Espetó acariciando su mejilla en la cual lo golpeo.  
Bajó su vista y su dedo fue proclamado por ésta.  
— Hola mi vida — Le sonrió alzándola encima de ella.  
Después de esa reconciliación salieron del castillo solamente los tres ya que Jaken debía administrar tareas y Ah-Un se necesitaba para la vigilancia porque estaban en precencia maligna, por eso mismo Sesshomaru tomó la decisión de alejarlas lo antes posible.  
A Rin le había entregado un arco y flechas* ya que los sabía manejar a la perfección y así podría defenderse si este se atrasaba.  
El camino se iba callado, solo las miradas era la comunicación mientras que los mimos de Rin era la única voz escuchada junto a los balbuceos de la menor.  
Todo marchaba con normalidad hasta que el demonio sintió una presencia acercarse a gran velocidad. Ordenó a la mujer colocarse detrás de él.  
Notó como estaba perdiendo su autocontrol lo que no estaba del todo bien, lo agitó diciendo su nombre una y otra vez hasta que 'la precencia' estaba delante y se logró calmar.

**+.+.+.+**

**Hola esta rarísimo, ¿no? Es que ando sin inspiración y quiero llevarlos a algo emocionante ya.**

**Gracias a los que tienen en favoritos el fic y los que se suscriben, dejen sus reviews.**

_***Arcos y flechas: no sé si mencioné que Rin los sabe usar.**_

**Blogspot: Perfectshyness**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**"El amor florece en una palabra"**

— ¡Gotten! — Gritó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
llevaba un ramo de flores de distintos colores los que se los ofreció a ésta.  
—Sentí tu aroma y no dudé en venir a verte, pero si a tu esposo...  
—¿¡Esposo!? — preguntó riendo con fuerza — No. Es... mi protector  
Deseaba que la suposición fuese real.  
— Osea estás libre...  
El albino colérico fulminó con la mirada a el muchacho ¿Quién se creía? Pero este no le hizo caso vio como el chico le ofrecia el brazo a SU doncella y frío como el hielo detuvo la escena.  
— ¿a dónde vas, Rin? Se hará tarde y es mejor partir.  
incrédulo sintió como lo ignoró y se encontraba diéz pasos más allá.  
Quedándo solo.  
La azabache reía al escuchar a el ojos verde relatar sus anéctodas con el clan y se impresionaba al escuchar como ganaban las guerras. Era muy simpático a su juicio, el muchacho tenía su edad.  
La voz de Rin fue a florecer al oir que la madre de este fue una humana pero que por decisión tomada fue convertida en un hanyo  
— ¿Cómo un humano...?  
— Es bastante complicado, un ritual a la luna llena puedes morir o vivir... debes introducir la sangre de un youkai a tu cuerpo... puede ser una gota, pero es MUY potente y puedes no recistir.  
Solo asintió ¿de esa forma podría vivir por siempre junto a Sesshomaru?  
No perdería oportunidad.

El youkai estaba tan molesto que no hablaba con la humana, había sucedido hace ya seis días,con lo que a esta no lo tomaba tanta importancia porque estaba interesada en el tema de la luna llena, pero al parecer nadie sabía nada.  
Cansada de buscar decidió desistir y confiar en "su amigo" pero ¿cómo conseguiría la sangre? Debía ser de Sesshomaru ya que él era un demonio completo, no había más remedio que decirle la verdad, debía hacerlo, pero la idea vendría con un "¿Por qué?" No podría decirle sus sentimientos de esa forma, miró a la niña y se dijo ¿por qué no? La había besado y marcado de seguro sentía lo mismo, con una sonrisa besó la cabecita de Sakura y se puso en pie decidida cuando lo vio ahí recostado sobre la roca, se colocó en cuclillas a su lado y admiró su rostro, estaba con los ojos cerrados, quería sentarse en sus piernas mientras besaba sus labios y reirse de sus insignificantes celos en su cara, que su corazón le pertenecía.  
Optó por recostarse en sus piernas dejando a la nena a su lado.  
Abrió los e inevitablemente acarició su negra cabellera y la escuchó dar una leve risita y levantó su mano, pero en seguida la muchcha la tomó en las suyas y lo colocó al alcance de sus labios y la besó mientras se subía como en su imaginación y por fin separó sus labios.  
— ¿Qué brutalidad estás cometiendo, humana?  
— No me reclame a mí por un ataque de celos — Se bajó un poco el kimono — Yo soy suya...  
Sintió la suave caricia sobre la marca y ahogó un gemido.  
¿Había entendido? Sonrió y se acercó con seducción a sus labios, ¿se trataba de contener?  
Se separó y se lo subió con astucia, debía esperar y lo sabía.  
— ¿No deberíamos seguir nuestro camino? — Este asintió y se colocó de pie — Ah, y Sesshomaru, lo que dije es verdad, sabe perfectamente que yo soy suya y no solo por una marca.  
La miró como siempre lo hacía pero esta vez solo se acercaba y la poseía contra su voluntad.  
Agitó su negro cabello y el olor de Rin invadió todos sus sentidos, por primera vez su cara se veía desesperada, estaba tentandolo como lo había hecho, estaba a su merced, pero se revirtió al querer jugar un rato con su presa. ¿Desde cuándo era solo Sesshomaru para ella?  
— Voy a buscar un lago, espereme por favor. — Se reverenció mientras decía la última palabra — Escuché agua caer.  
Le entregó la bebé a el demonio y se giró y caminó con tranquilidad mientras se rodeaba con sus brazos y las lágrimas caían por si solas.  
Sesshomaru las sintió, supo que lloraba.  
Cuando se apartó la siguió por su olor.  
Pensaba que la aceptaría, maldición, se rió de si misma; había youkais preciosas, con poder, que vivirán eternamente que... no lo soportaba más, dejó caer el kimono y se sentó a orillas del río.  
— ¿Rin? — ¿qué hacía él aquí? Era lo que menos necesitaba ahora.  
— Vete ¿no me vez? — abruptamente dejó escapar esas palabras, pero este colocó sus manos en sus hombros mientras besaba su cuello. — ¿Qué haces? Suéltame — la obligó a girar mientras la besaba contra su voluntad y bajaba su mano hacia su intimidad.  
Gritó ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Sesshomaru llegó observando la escena y no dudó en cortarle la cabeza.  
Otra vez esas saladas gotas se resvalaban por sus mejillas, esta vez de miedo.  
Lo abrazó alterado.  
— Rin el te...  
Giró su cabeza en negación  
— Tuve mucho miedo, me tocaba yo...  
— Tranquila, shh — la rodeaba con sus brazos y sus labios se posaron en su coronilla.  
Tomó el kimono y lo pasó por sus brazos para luego atar el obi.  
— ¿La bebé?  
Sesshomaru fue detras de un árbol y la sacó mientras reía. Separó su boquita y se escuchó decir : "kaachan*" la tomó y calló de rodillas con la voz temploroza no pudo decir más que:  
—Mi amor... Yo... ¿soy tu madre? Así te gusta, ¿no? ¿que yo sea tu madre?  
La felicidad era profunda en su corazón todo lo malo se borró en un segundo.  
— Te amo, mi amor, eres mi todo.  
Casi sintó que esas palabras eran solo para él.  
— Esto... gracias Sesshomaru-sama.  
— De nada, Rin  
La noche cayó en silencio, la azabache prendió una fogata, hacia mucho frío.  
Sesshomaru atrajo a Rin y la miró a los ojos, ésta se alejó de golpe, ¡ya no era una niña! Cuando estuvo apunto de levantarse esos labios la atraparon en sorpresa, fue bajando con besos en su cuello sabiendo a lo que deseaba llegar, cuando metió su mano dentro y acariciaba su cuerpo pero esta lo detuvo con una rotunda negación girándose hacia la bebé y este pudo entender.  
La quitó de su regazo sin antes dar un pequeño beso  
—Sesshomaru-sa...  
Antes de que terminara de decir su nombre la besó.  
— Sesshomaru está bien. Cásate conmigo, Rin.  
— Pero-  
— Conviertete en hanyo, yo mismo te convertiré.  
—Pero no abrá luna llena en... — Lo miró extrañado — debo mezclar una sangre youkai a la mía para...  
¿no? Preguntó cómo debía de hacerlo y le dio la respuesta, pues, lo dicho por Gotten la llevaría a la muerte.  
Sin más revueltas lo besó como respuesta. Pronto sería DE Sesshomaru en su totalidad.

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Eeh un capítulo y el final! Escribí esto en un día, por ello entiendo que lo odien xD no ha quedado de lo mejor al igual que el anterior.  
Pero bue' este será largo por lo que me demoraré un poco.  
Adiós. :)**

**Blogspot: perfectshyness**


End file.
